5 Bullet Holes
by Cat Whiskers and Novels
Summary: What if Tris never died? How bout she gets married to Tobias and had a young, fiery girl, Four? (Rated T cause its Divergent) And if Peter came back, with a whole city who abide with the faction system? And never drank the serum? Enjoy and read!
1. Chapter 1

**Four' POV**

I go into the old Dauntless compound, where my mom met my dad, and start punching one of the old, yellow and curved boxing bags. Like, 11 years ago, my mom risked her life for my godfather, Caleb, and went into a coma. But my dad, who my name comes from, woke her up. "God, Four," some kid says,"You gotta keep tension in your ribs." I smack his hand. "Excuse me, do you mind? I'm pretty busy if you hadn't noticed." Then, only then, I realized that I just got sassy to my crush, Tobias. "Sorry," I blush," I thought you were someone else." His shy smile, filled with glossy white teeth, makes me giggle. He says sorry and leaves. "Ooh! Someone's got a crush, Fourie!" I kinda moan. That's one of my friends, Chris. "Well," I start," Chrissy, I'm not the only one. You like his friend, Will, and Mar likes his bro Uri,and Emily likes Zeke, Uri's brother! Duh!" But, Chris being her, just starts babbling. " OMG FOUR WE NEED TO GET A DRESS AND SHOES AND AND-" I slap her in the face. "Four! Owie!" "NOW that's what you get if you annoy me. Okay?" We fist pump in agreement. It's the only non-girly thing she'll do, if I'm honest. We walk to my house, meeting Marlene and Emily. "Um, Four, your hands." I mentally punch myself. "Damn it, I must have hit the bag too hard." I her Mar mutter under her breath, "Runs in the family, I guess." We arrive at my house, in the old Abnegation sector. "Hey, mom, dad." My dad gave his usual nod and hug. "Hey dad. Where's Caleb?" "He's gone with Cara to run some tests on those old serums." Classic Uncle Caleb. Always doing something medical. "Can we have a sleepover, Four?" all my friends say. "NO FOR GOD'S SAKE NOOOOO! Can't we maybe go and try and dates for that party you wanna go to?" Now THAT'S the only girly thing I can do! "OMG yes, Four! You are finally getting the hang of this." We go to the so-called Hub, and find my uncle. "Ah! Four," he remarks, his blond hair over his pale-grey eyes, " What can I do for you? Zip-line? Paint-balling?" "No, Uncle Caleb, thanks." We wave goodbye and go to The Hub. It's pretty big and tall, with like half of it coated in smooth, light glass. "Hey Zeke," I hear Emily say. Even when I'm not looking, I know that we are all blushing, with our cheeks going really red, like strawberries. "'Sup?" And my eyes shoot to Tobias. His hair, brown and glossy, and his dark blue eyes just lose me. "Four? Four? FOUR!" I'm taken out of my daydream by Marlene. "Yeah? Oh, I gotta go. Helping my aunt, Tori with something."I lied. He's just... and I'm...oh God. He's so cute! I run to the old Amity compound, trying to look good for Tobias and I hear my mom and dad chat. "Can't we tell her how, Tobias? She's old enough to know." "I don't know, sweetheart. Knowing Four, she'll lock herself in her room, playing some old horror video game on her laptop." Hey! I don't do that! Okay...maybe I do...

**LE AN: Hii guys! I'm back! So, how you doing? And the horror game is Five Nights at Freddy's...though its scary as hell, so I'll never be playing it. **

**So, what do YOU think Four's mum and dad have to say to her? Read n' review, please!-Vitoria a.k.a Four **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Imma back! Now...where are my disclaimer baes?**

**Tobias: It's me!**

**Uriah: Or-nah! It be mah!**

**Augustus: You idiots! Its me! Duh!**

**Me: Oh my God, you pansycakes! Its ALLL of you guys!**

**All: KK! SHE ONLY OWNS THE CHARACTERS FOUR, EMILY, CHRIS, TOBIAS, ZEKE, URIAH, MAR, AND WILL! Oh! And plot!**

**Tris' POV**

I meet Tobias in the old Amity compound. Jeez, everything is old. Oh well! "Hi sweetheart," I whisper. "Hey," Tobias breathes. "Can't we tell her now, Tobias? She's old enough to know." His head drops. "I...I don't know, sweetheart. Knowing Four, she'll lock herself in her room, playing some old horror video game on her laptop." He comes in for a hug. How do we tell her. She's already got enough on her plate. School, a crush, an enemy. God help us. I sob into my husband's shoulder, only to hear footsteps. "Mom," its Four, "You okay? No offence, but you look like crap." Tobias gives our daughter a glare. "Thanks!" he says sarcastically. "Four, when we get home, we've got something to tell you." We walk home in silence, with Four playing with her fingers. We walk into the living room. Simple, with a couch, TV, coffee table and some pictures.

**Four's POV**

I wait. I wonder what they have to say. Moving? A baby? Well, hate to burst my own bubble and rain on my parade,it's something else. Something I never knew. "Four," my dad finally says, after 30 mins, with 20 walking and 10 just sitting. "When you were born..." he starts breathing quickly, "You were born with a few...how do I put this...compilations. And one of them was kinda obvious. Your leg," his arm pointing to my so-called "right leg", made by my Uncle Caleb and Aunt Cara. It grows with me. "For example, and your difficulty in school and many, some weak and some strong,headaches." I can feel the tears building up in my eyes. "Sweetie," my mom whispers, "We are so, so sorry that we didn't tell you earlier." She and my dad pull me into a hug. "You can take some time off school n' stay in your room, playing Five Nights at Freddy's until you finish the game." I just sob and breathe heavily. "I love you guys. Can you tell my friends? Please?" My dad nods. "Don't worry. We will." I then drift in to a calm, quiet sleep.

**Le AN: Sup? I realized that I gotta give you a nickname for, you know, fun! Hmmm...Unicorns? Nah. Oh! Oh! I got it! My Peacekeepers!**

**Byyeee ma Peacekeepers!- Vitoria a.k.a Four!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Le AN: Sup, ma Peacekeepers! Vitoria here with a new chapter. Now...**

**Tobias: She only owns the plot and some characters! Now, how do I look?**

**Me: Nice, but screen you (Theo James) looks pretty...decent!**

**Tobias: What the hell, Vitoria!**

**Me: Jking, imma joking! Now, on with the story...oh! BTW, all chapters are Four's POV unless said! Au revoir!**

I run to my room after my nap. I start to breathe quickly and go and grab my laptop. I log on and find firstly, Skype **(AN: What? I kinda wanted to put it in!) **and call Mar, Chris, and Emily. "Hey Four," they all say in unison. "You okay? We got the message from your mom about...you know." "Yeah," I sigh, "I'm just tryin' to get used to it now. Anyway," I say with my signature smile, "Who's ready for Freddy?" I minimize the Skype screen and click on Five Nights at Freddy's . I've beat this game more than my Aunt Marlene **(AN: All that died or were badly hurt (Shauna) are alive and well!)** and Uncle Uriah start making out when I'm visiting their daughter, and that's a hell of a lotta times! "Oh my God, oh my freakin God! Ahhhh!" "Chris," I laugh, "We haven't even started yet!" "Oh, sorry!" We laugh. I soon go onto Night 1, and pass quicker than my mom climbing on a moving train. Mar shortly follows, then Emily, and, finally, Chris. After 30 mins of playing, I ask them a question. "Guys, do you wanna come over, for a sleepover? I got this cool new movie on DVD, and you've gotta see it!" In unison, they all say "YESSSS!" I smile. It's great to have friends who'll always have your back.

**Le AN: Sorry four the short chappie, I've been busy, and by busy I mean reading bh6 fanfics. I gotta watch the film! Bye now! -Vitoria**


	4. Chapter 4

**Le AN: Hiii guys! Imma back and...Gus...please..**

**Gus: Of course my dear star. She only owns the plot and some characters.**

**Me: *Dies* JK, JK!**

I go to the kitchen, and find both my mom and dad. "We heard you talking with your friends," my mom starts, "And yes, before you ask us, you can have a sleepover," my dad finishes. Why do they do that? Well, I gotta add that to my very long list of life questions! I smile and thank them. After 35 mins of getting changed, making food and finding the best films for a film marathon, all of my besties-damn, they are rubbing off on me-come to my house. "Sup?" I greet them. I give them the tour of the Eaton household, and lie down in the living room, with me punching the air. "Four," Emily says, "Why the hell are you doing that? You've been doing now for quite some time now." I sigh. I have been doing it for quite some time, but have no idea why. Well, I do ave more on my plate, and do have my father's strength...I'll never know..."Alright, girls," I say, hoping to change the mood,"Who's ready for a movie marathon?" We all smile and scream happily. But then there's a knock on the door. We walk to the door and on the other side is..."Why hello there Four," Danielle, the two-sided pansycake from my school. God, I'm spending too much time with my uncle Uriah! "Danielle, you weren't invited. So, please, go, before I knock you out." "Wow!" she replies with, the sarcasm rolling off her tongue. "The legendary Four, gonna knock me out. Well, if you do, I'll tell everybody about your little"-she lets her long, red fingers fly out-"compilations. Especially, Tobias, Will, Uri and Zeke. Clear?" Tears fall from my face. I can't, I just can't let anyone know. "Wait," I shout after I stopped crying, "How in the name of hell did you know about any-and DO mean any-thing about my news?" She just stands there, with a evil smile on that face. I'll soon wipe it off. I have Mar and Chris hold me back, while Emily dashes to get my mom and dad. At times like this, I tend to, you know, throw up. Yeah. Just one of the perks of being me. "Remember what my father does for a living? He works in the camera room,and since the Eaton household installed cameras for personal reasons, my dad's been watching your every move. Except for the restrooms, of course." My stomach twits in anger and, thankfully, my mom and dad are there. "Her dad can see our EVERY BLOODY MOVE! TAKE OUT THE CAMERAS NOW!" I then start to feel dizzy, and fall into my dad's arms. "I'll go find Caleb, if you want, Mr and Mrs Eaton. To you know, take out the cameras." we also call my other Uncle, Zeke. We have a lot, and I do really mean A LOT of non-blood-related family, so, yeah! We call him to take Danielle home, and to try and make sure that her dad gets fired, as well. I can feel the bile in my throat, with my lunch and breakfast wanting to join in, too. In the end, everything goes...black.

**Le AN: Dun...dun...DUNNNNNN! Please don't hate me y'all (note to self-never use y'all again)! I kinda wanted to put a mini cliffie before the...well... that's four me to know... and four you to find out! -Vitoria xooxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxooxooxox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Le AN: Hiii! How you all doin'? Now...Uriah Pedrad...please do le disclaimer...**

**Uriah: Okay! She only owns le plot and some characters! Why the hell are we say le instead of the?**

**Me: What? I have French like 3 times a week!**

**Uriah: Oh, okay!**

**Me: Now on to the story!**

I wake up to a bright light. After I close my blue-grey eyes a few times, I know where I am lying. I'm on Emily's blow up mattress,in my simple, grey home. As soon as I stand up, I feel a wave of sickness pass through me. I vomit in the black bucket my dad was holding. At times like this, all I want to do is NOT eat. It makes me worse. As soon as I finish throwing my guts, I ask the question, "What the hell's gonna happen to Danielle, the pansycake who's dad's a stalker?" My mom gives me a towel to clean my lower face with,and my Uncle Zeke speaks up. "Her dad's been fired, and she's now more unpopular than, well, I don't know!" I smile a weak smile. That's some pretty goddamn good news! Then my Aunt Christina, Chris' mom, runs in. "Intruders...near...the..bloody...fence," she says in between breaths. I just sit there. Then, again, I feel sick. I throw up, feeling faint. "Four," I hear faintly. I look up. It's Tobias. "You okay? I heard you blacked out, like two hours ago." I nod in greeting. My head feels dizzy, and I feel like a load of crap. "Let me see," I say. "I wanna go and check out the fence. but y'all do know that it's OPEN!" I get up, with some help from my parents. We all walk to the fence, which takes a while since I feel like a bunch of bloody crap. Well, I guess I gotta live with it I guess! We make it to the fence, to see some guys on their knees, and guns pointed to their heads. I tilt my thin, smooth head ask yell out, "Yo! What the hell is going on here!?" Some people stare at me. One of the dudes on their knees yell out, "I told you, Four, AND Tris! I'm back, and better than ever!" _Holy crap,_ I think,_ this guy's nuts! _I walk backwards, taking very deep breaths while Mar calls my name! "Four! Yo! Can you hear me!?" I too worried to listen. I fall into my dad's arms, my eyes getting bigger and bigger by the second. "Yes Mar, I CAN bloody hear you, but am too goddamn busy!" I point to the police officers, retaining the cuckoo and gone mad dude. My mom steps forward. "Peter," she says, "Leave Chicago at once. Me, Tobias and our child have more worse things on our minds." I know what she's talking about. My operation. "What," Peter replies, "That pile of flesh in number boy's arms? Ha! Biggest pile of crap I've ever heard! And I was Candor!" I know he's talking about me. "Come on, dad! Let me at him! I'll KILL him in a split second!" Damn, I wonder if he and Danielle are related!I see my Aunt Christina coming to me, her eyes filled with worry. In her right hand is a cold flannel. She puts it on my cheek, red and hot with anger and stress. I quickly calm the hell down, with a cheeky smirk plastered on my pale face. "What do you think, Peter," I say, the frustration in my lungs, "You can just barge in like you own the place? Well, guess what you pansycake, you don't!" I walk away, feeling light-headed. Before I even know it, I'm out.

**Le AN: dun...Dun...DUn...DUN! Sorry for the cliffie! Been busy, and by busy i mean reading fanfics on my phone! Byye!-Regards, wishes, and Dauntless Cake, Vitoria**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for not updating! I've been busy doing what God knows anyway, I've got some new disclaimer baes!**

**Dan: Hey guys! So Vitoria doesn't own Divergent!**

**Phil: Or us! She only owns the plot and some characters.**

**Me: I may leave this story for a short while, to work on a Phanfiction. Anyway,*Super Mario Voice* let's a go!**

**Tobias (Eaton )POV**

I see the tears in Tris' eyes. They took our Four. My Four. I can see Uriah trying to catch Peter and his little friends, with no success. We walk away, with me carrying my wife in my arms. My sweet Tris, with her strong blonde hair and smooth skin,this can't happen to her again, after everything she went though and...WE just can't be doing this no more. I try to calm Tris down as soon as we get home, with Dauntless Cake and a bunch of kisses. "Tris," I say, kindness though out my voice, "I promise, I truly promise me, Zeke, Uriah and Will will try and get Four home as soon as possible." I see the smallest smile coming from her face, a good sign from what I know of being married to her for 11 years. Yep, marriage still going strong! "You promise?" she asks me, worry fills her eyes and voice. I kiss her forehead and hands. "I promise." And then, we kiss. It's not that type of kiss that's sloppy and full of spit, but one that's full of passion, full of love. I am hers, and she is mine. And that's the way it will stay, forever and a day.

**AN: I know it's short and kinda crappy, but I was kinda in a crappy mood. So really, my feelings are portrayed in my writing. Like I said beforehand, I may leave this to work on a Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil fanfiction. Stay you and stay safe,**

**Vitoria **


	7. NOT A CHAPTER ITS A AN!

**NOT A CHAPTER**

Okay, now this is more of a AN than an chapter. I've just checked my views for I'm Trying To Fit In, and I'm pretty disappointed. If you're only following for my Divergent stories, please still read my other stories about different fandoms. I'm having a bit of writers' block with 5 Bullet Holes, cause I don't know how to torture Four, with me only reading kinda positive fanfics. I understand that, if you don't like YouTube or anything like it, at least give it a try. I'll post this on both 5 Bullet Holes and I'm Trying To Fit In. Thank you for understanding,and I hope that we can get more than 59 views on I'm Trying To Fit In.

**Vitoria**


End file.
